Past and Future: Opposites that Intertwine
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: When the keyblade passes to the sons of the former users, will they be able to save the worlds of the darkness?
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

_5 years after the end of KH II  
_  
Somewhere deserted and gloomy, Kairi, hidden in a black overcoat, carrying a baby in a basket, runs desperately towardsthe light of a city seen from afar. At that moment, the ground aroundit turns into the shadows, which leave little beings black with yellow eyes. When she was already thinking that I could not get to town, in comes a guy with brown hair, wielding a sword with a key formatbegins to fight them.  
-Sora, what are you doing here? - the redhead hissed  
-What matters, Kairi? - he controverted - Go ...  
-You know you're not as strong as before! - she complained  
-Get out of here and save our daughter! - Sora says almost in a tone of order  
Kairi, though worried, obeys him and ran off. Soon comes to town,walk a bit to see if any heartless followed and hit a door and leaves the basket there.  
-Goodbye daughter. - Kairi says, not holding a tear trickled downhis face - maybe one day we meet ...  
Kairi quickly leaves behind her daughter, not without feeling a little anguished.

_15 years later ..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry by the short preface In the next chapters it will be longer. Well, it's my first story written in English, so, if it has any mistakes, really sorry, it's because I'm Brazilian. And if you can, make a writer happy sending a review =D _


	2. Chapter I: Know

_**Chapter I - Know**_

Juno was combing her long hair reddish-brown. As usual, she held them in a horse-tail for its blue ribbon and leaned in the window of his room. She left so her gaze fell on the boys playing in the street, remembering all the times that they meant to her. The fault was hers if she was adopted? She was grateful for finally moving in that city.

She lay on her bed, thinking it would be a peaceful sleep for tomorrow is already going to Twilight Town, a nearby town, that sounded familiar. Thinking.

Barely slept, she found herself in a place where there was nothing except the stained glass that was standing and had a drawing of a boy of brown hair, blue eyes, predominantly black clothing, and a girl much like her, except for the hair a little more red and the pink dress - Juno wore a pink blouse with a black hood, blue jeans with a chain that had an end in the form of a crown, and black boots that went almost to the knee. While she was still watching, she began to hear something in your head:

_ Do not ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you_

Kingdom Hearts is light!

keyblade ...

Before Juno could ask who had spoken, a door opened in front. She was running up there, and when opened, had a path leading to another stained glass, but this had a different design, the same boy she had seen before, but now with a sword shaped like a key, and another boy blonde wearing a white jacket over black shirt and gray pants, and holding the same sword that was holding the other. And both surrounded by beings black with yellow eyes.

At this point, begin to appear about five of those beings. At the same moment, appears in the hand of Juno a sword that also refers to the shape of key, but it was different: It was all silver, except the tip, which is a blue star and on your keychain has a star.

Juno was surprised, but not enough to don't attack. At a glance, she sees another person in the same place, struggling with what looked like her sword, only it was black. But do not give a lot to pay attention, because of the struggle with the heartless. When it seemed that they would lose, a light shone on the spot and Juno at the time agreed.

Still took a while to Juno realize that she was back in his room. After a few minutes is that her breathing returned to normal. She looked around to make sure that none of those black beings were there.

_Nonsense._ - She thought - _Dreams are just that. For more strangers and reals.  
_  
She got up from bed and grabbed her backpack, saying goodbye mentally room while walking to the room. She found her mother just finishing packing her suitcase.

-Good morning, Juno. - her mother said - Did you sleep well?

The images of that dream still was in her mind. But, ignoring this, nodded. But her gaze handed.

-Are you sure? You've got me looking a little different ...

-It must be the change. - Juno interrupted - So, are we going?

-Are you hungry? The trip is short, but if you want a snack ...

What Juno wanted most was to leave that city soon. Leave everything behind. On top of that dream had taken off his hunger.

-No, I'm fine. - Juno spoke, finally - we?

When they left, there were three boys, more or less the same age as Juno, talking on the street. Once seen, the first shouted

-Hey, look if it is not adopted.

-And with suitcases in hand... - added the second.

-What happened? - Said the third - They do not want you anymore in this house too?

The three began to laugh as he finished speaking. Juno also thought to fight them, but no. She had already decided. Leave it all behind. Went to a new place, a new neighborhood, a new life. She just did not know how new it would be.

_ Meanwhile, in Twilight Town ..._

Lukas also wakes up scared. His blue eyes reflected both fright and surprise. His father, who was passing at the time, knock on the door half open, looking worried.

-What happened son?

-I dunno... - Lukas said, his mind still a bit confused - A strange dream ...

His father ran his hand over the head of Lukas. He tried not to ruin the hairstyle spiky blond those that wires formed. The memories were not the best when he began having strange dreams. When Lukas was talking, a voice calls them.

-Roxas, Lukas, will now pro breakfast each morning.

-We'll, Namine. - Turning to look to the son, with a slightly worried - What you were telling me the same?

-Never mind. - Lukas said its already raising – Says to mama that I'll just take a shower and come down.

Lukas leaves the room. Roxas stays a bit of time thinking. _Does ..._- Roxas thought - _no, the worlds are clean of heartless and nobodies for so long ..._

Lukas goes to the shower still thinking about his dream. It was too real to be just a dream. And what was that black key that appeared in your hand? Dress was still a little confused, but decided to take the idea of the head. A dream is just that. A dream. He put his black shirt, his white sleeveless jacket, his gray shorts and sneakers light blue.

_In the kitchen ..._

-Finally - Namine screamed - sit there and go eat.

Lukas had already picked up an apple and was leaving.

-Where are you going? - asked Namine

-I'm going to see my friends, why? - Lukas countered

-Have you forgotten that the new neighbors arrive today? - Namine answered

-Oh, yeah ... - Lukas sighed

_Returning to Juno..._


	3. Chapter II: Friends

_**Chapter II - Friends**_

Juno looked out the window to your new city. The place was really beautiful, illuminated by the weak light of twilight. Still, her mind was far away. In her mind, one word was repeated: keyblade. What does this mean? And why something say that she was very close to the answer? The train stopped while she was still thinking about it. Had arrived to Sunset Station. Perhaps the best thing to do was forget it all and move on.

She left her mother to go ahead, just to know the place better. She walked slowly, not noticing the Shadow that has followed since she got in the city and soon disappeared. When she reached the street in her new home, found her mother talking to Roxas and Namine, their new neighbors. Once they saw her, looked at each other. She was the face of Kairi. Still thought to say something, but decided to remain silent.  
At this point, Lukas leaves home. He looked at Juno and instantly remembered the dream. So she was who he had seen! As soon they were introduced, Namine said:  
-Since you were going to see your friends, why not take her too?  
Sure - he said, turning to Juno – Let's go?  
Juno nodded. They folowwed until Sunset Station without saying a waiting for the train, Lukas decided to talk.  
-It was you that was in that crazy dream, wasn't it?  
-I was beginning to think it was just a dream, but ... - Juno said, giving a slight pause before proceeding - if you also dreamed maybe it had something more...  
-But what? - Lukas asked - Have you ever seen, anywhere, something of that dream?  
-No ... - Juno answered  
Both stayed quiet for a while until the blonde say:  
-You know what? Maybe we'd better forget it. Even as the train has arrived.  
-And where your friends live? - Juno asked  
-In another part of town. Then will you come?  
Juno smiled, nodding. It seemed that now she would have friends that always wanted. That was what mattered.  
But that word still heard in the distance ... Keyblade ... 

Both enter the train and Lukas spoke a little Twilight Town. Soon come to Central Station. Then they went walking up Usual Spot, where Nick and Brendah sat talking.  
Nick, with green eyes and hair the color of graphite just below shoulder height, wore an shirt of a light orange, contrasting with the jacket, of a stronger orange, shorts of a shade of blue nearly black and white and black sneakers. Brendah had red hair that went until the middle of the back, with a fringe that was a little above her green eyes. She wore a black jacket, white shorts with red accents and black boots.  
-Good morning, folks - Lukas said - I want you to know my new neighbor, Juno. Juno, this is Nick and this is Brendah.  
Brendah soon stood up and went talk to Juno. Nick continued in the same place. He had no idea how to talk to that girl so beautiful. And that seemed so cool. Only stood up when they called. The four soon left to the city. When they noticed, it was already night.  
-It 's too late. - Said Nick - I'll get home before my parents started calling me.  
-I'm going too. - Brendah spoke  
-Then - Juno wonders - until tomorrow?  
-Sure. - Nick answers - Bye, guys.  
The three parted, and each one goes to the direction of his house.

_Shortly after, in Nick's house ..._

Nick was passing in front of the parents' room when he saw that his father was on the phone. By curiosity, stopped to listen to what it was.  
-Hello? Who is...? Sora? I was even needing to tal... Wait, hear me, Sora! I have felt the force of darkness is haunting Twilight Town. You should come here ... What? The Keyblade disappeared...? The Way to the Dawn also disappeared! We have a big problem...  
-Way to the Dawn? - Nick thought - Keyblade? What is this? Who is Sora?  
As Riku was off the phone, Nick moved away trying not to be seen, but when he turned, his mother was in front of him.  
-What were you doing there, boy?  
-It's ... - Nick swallowed hard as he tried to find a reasonable excuse - Nothing, was just passing by and...  
Before he could finish his lame excuse, his mother pulled him into the bedroom. Watching the two coming in, Riku asked  
-What happened Olette? Why Nick're pulling it?  
-Because he was spying you here. - Olette said  
-It's what? - Riku asked  
-It's nothing more, dad. - Nick answered - I was just passing by and mom thought I was spying on you here.  
-Oh, Olette, let the boy. - Riku says, turning to Nick - Go to your room, go.  
-Already gone.  
When Nick comes out, Riku sits up in bed with a face clearly worried. Realizing this, Olette sits next to him and asked:  
-What happened, Riku? You have to be so much distracted to fall into an excuse like that.  
-Problems. - Riku sighed - From the great ...  
While telling to Olette what was happening, Nick went to his room and jumped into bed.  
-What all that means my father said? ... - he thought  
He tried to forget about that conversation, but it seemed that his mind kept returning to the same place. Keyblade ... Way to the Dawn ... He was sure I had heard something about that, but could not remember where. Finally, he slept.  
Barely slept, found himself on a stained glass in which there was a picture of Riku with the Way to the Dawn in front of Sora with Keyblade. 

Nick looks around, still not understanding very well what was happening. He remembered pieces of similar dreams, but not so lucid. Even so, went ahead when a door opened straight the other side, there was a path leading to another stained arrived, he was looking down, at the drawing, and did not notice that Juno and Lukas were also there.  
-Nick? - Both exclaimed in unison  
-What are you doing here too? - Nick asked  
He walked over to where they were. It did not take long for Shadows appear, as well as Oathkeeper, Oblivion and Way to the Dawn in the hands of Juno, Lukas and Nick, respectively. They began to fight, still appeared more and more Shadows, as well as Dusks. When finished, they had defeated dozens of heartless and nobodies. They woken up shortly after.  
Even though he was a little confused, Nick just got out of bed and left home without his parents noticing. He already had similar dreams, but never as real as that. And he had never seen any of his friends.  
-Hey, where you go so fast? - Brendah asked upon seeing him pass by Plaza Station  
-Sorry, Brendah, but I can not explain to you now. - said the boy, without stop  
As he turned to the station entrance, was surrounded by can not but be surprised. Face them in a dream is one thing, now if they were in the real world, it was probably something much bigger than he had thought. Automatically drew the Way to the Dawn. Brendah still tried to run for help, but was soon surrounded by five nobodies. One of them tried to attack her, but Brendah succeed prevent with two daggers that appeared in his hands, one with fire element and another with thunder element. Even now both being in battle, there were still many nobodies. When there was still a dozen of them, they heard a familiar voice.  
-Thunder!  
Rays ended up with half of nobodies who were still there, and the others were destroyed by Lukas and Juno, who had just arrived.  
-Wow, amazing! - Nick exclaimed - Juno, how did you do that?  
-To be honest, I do not know - Juno replied with a smile - I just said what came into my mind.  
-Can anyone explain what's going on? - Brendah asked  
-I'm sorry, but we know less than you - Lukas said  
-Maybe I can answer.  
The four turned automatically. What was not surprised when they saw that Riku had said that.  
-Why I am thinking that it all has to do with what you were talking about yesterday? - Nick said  
-So you were really spying me? - Riku inquired  
-Almost - Nick replied, smiling  
Riku ran his eyes rapidly for all who were there, fixing the arms of each. Nick, Way to the Dawn. Lukas, Oblivion. Brendah ... She had appeared 10 years before without any memory or connection with someone from the city. Now everything made sense. Did not think much about it and looked for Juno. Neither had to see Oathkeeper to discover who she was.  
Sora gonna freak when he hears that his daughter is here... - Riku thought  
-But, after all - Nick said, interrupting the thought of Riku - this has to do with what you were talking about yesterday?  
-What you're holding in your right hand is a keyblade. - Riku controverted - Alias, my keyblade. But the point is that you are the new chosen to save the worlds from the dominion of darkness.  
Riku then told a brief summary about what are keyblade, heartless, nobodies, and talks a bit about the story of Sora, but without mentioning that both he and Roxas have fought on the dark side and even against him. As soon as he finished talking, Roxas arrives without anybody noticing.  
He smiled to see the Keyblade and extends his hand, making Oblivion disappear from the hand of Lukas and appear in it. The five look the other way when they notice the absence, which lasts a few seconds.  
-It seems that I didn't have to have been worried. - Roxas said as he approached the group - I think Riku must have related the whole story, right?  
-Do not want to say that we understand everything - Lukas commented  
-You can let me explain further - Roxas countered - but that at home, because Naminé's really worried about you. Juno and Brendah are invited if they want to come too.  
-I think Juno will want to stay. - Riku spoke  
-Why? - Asked Juno  
-Sora. - Riku answered - Your father. He will reach the city in a few hours.  
Juno felt like a shock through your body. She had the feeling that everything was connected with her past, but did not think of this. He had been very nervous with the news. Even so, it hasn't shown. She had already learned to hide emotions.  
-So, okay. - Roxas said - Brendah, you coming?  
Brendah nodded. Soon Roxas, Lukas Brendah and headed towards the station, while Riku, Juno and Nick went to Riku's house, which was not far away. Once the door opened, Olette shoot Nick with the look.  
-Nick! - she almost shouted - Where were you?  
-Take it easy. - Riku spoke - He was just destroying some nobodies with his friends.  
This was the kind of comment that would never leave her Juno entered, she closed the door and followed both with the look. Nobodies. It has time that did not hear that word. Imagine those beings back into her city was horrifying. No more thinking about the fact of her son fighting with them.  
-Riku, what's going on? - she asked  
-We just find out why the Way to the Dawn is no longer with me. - Riku replied  
-And how you get all this quiet? - Olette screamed - Something more must be happening to be nobodies here!  
Riku knew it. Just tried to stay calm to think better and not think the worst. And he also did not like the idea of seeing Nick traveling from world to world, running countless dangers.  
-Calm down, Olette - he said, after a few seconds - All is well and will continue. The keyblade is in good hands.  
-And she? - Olette asked, looking at Juno as she and Nick were going to his room - Who is?  
-You're sure that do not know? - Riku answered  
She looked a little more attention. Then gave a crack in her mind.  
-It's Kairi's daughter?  
Riku merely nod his head. Nick and Juno heard nothing of what they had talked, sat in bed in the bedroom of Nick. And the hours passed quickly with them silly talk. They stopped only when they heard Riku knocking on the door half open.  
-Just came here to warn that Sora is coming to the station. - he said, looking at Juno – Say goodbye to Nick that we are going.  
Riku comes out soon then going to talk with Olette, Juno not stirred from the place she was sitted. The nervousness took hold of her. Her thoughts were disorganized, intense, fast. Just got out of the trance when she felt Nick hold your hand.  
-I know that this is all a bit confusing and new, - he began, a little embarrassed - but I wanted you to know ... I'll always be by your side, okay?  
-Thanks, Nick. - she replied, smiling - It's great to know that I have someone to rely on.  
Both were lightly red-faced when they realized they were holding hands, and Juno just stood up, walking out of the room. Nick followed her, accompanying her to the front door. Said goodbye to her and to his father and returned to his room, throwing himself on the bed. The day had been really busy.


End file.
